This invention relates to a protective grid and structural support radiator, and more particularly, to a sandblast grid which may be fitted to the radiator of a vehicle to protect the core thereof, and to enhance the structural integrity of the radiator.
In general, radiator cores which include spaced liquid coolant tubes and interconnecting spaced fins are used in vehicles employing internal combustion engines. When such vehicles are in use, sand and other solid particles may enter the airstream of the core area, so that the tubes and fins may be abraded and worn away.
In general, it is well known to provide a protector in the form of a grid for a vehicle radiator or heat exchanger, which is positioned so that the force of such airborne particles or the like is absorbed or deflected primarily by the grid before reaching the fins of the core.
In general, such a grid is positioned at the air inlet side of the radiator core, with a relatively large gap between such grid and the radiator core, which permits an infinitesimal volume of abrasive particles to pass undisturbed through the gap and into the radiator core. A further problem encountered with such conventional structures is the occurance of frequent fatigue failure of the radiator components due to relative movement therebetween caused by twisting of the vehicle frame as it traverses rough and undulating terrain. It will be understood that it is highly desirable to provide an overall compact structure including the grid and radiator, with the advantage that the grid may be easily fitted to the radiator and add to the overall rigidity of the structure.